


Texting the Time Away

by Liathwen



Series: A Game Called Murder [3]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-05
Updated: 2014-02-05
Packaged: 2018-01-11 07:26:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 506
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1170309
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Liathwen/pseuds/Liathwen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An outtake from How to Play a Game Called Murder. Text conversation between Molly and Sherlock that takes place during chapters 12 and 13.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Texting the Time Away

**27 9 26 99 8 8 7 - SH**

Molly glanced down at her phone with a puzzled look.

_Why is Sherlock texting me random numbers? Maybe he needed to remember them for a case. No, he would remember them easily without texting her. So what…? Ah, elements. Maybe look for them in the body? No, hold on._

Molly consulted a laminated copy of the periodic table and wrote down the elements that corresponded with the numbers Sherlock had sent to her.

CO F FE ES O O N

She chewed on her pencil eraser to hide her smile. Sherlock really was trying to be nice. Lately, he had taken to opening doors for her and even made tea on a couple of occasions. She had even seen him visibly swallow down a rude statement once when he didn’t realize she could see him.

**QUIT BOTHERING ME. I’M WORKING SHERLOCK. - M**

**YOU DO REALIZE THAT I’M NOT GOING TO QUIT TALKING TO YOU JUST BECAUSE YOU ARE DOING PAPERWORK. BORING. - SH**

Molly laughed out loud.

**DON’T YOU HAVE SOMETHING TO DO? - M**

There was a pause and Molly went back to her filing.

**ALREADY TAKEN CARE OF. J AND I ARE ON OUR WAY TO SPEAK TO FORMER CLIENT. - SH**

**BE CAREFUL. - M**

**I’M ALWAYS CAREFUL. - SH**

**LIAR. - M**

**TOUCHÉ.**

Molly shook her head, grinning.

_That git._

 - Ten minutes later –

**WASN’T HIM. TOO STUPID TO PLAN A MURDER. - SH**

Molly sighed.

_And there’s the Sherlock I know. He probably thinks the same of me._

**YOU COULD PLAN A BRILLIANT MURDER. YOUR FIELD OF KNOWLEDGE WOULD BE EXTREMELY USEFUL. - SH**

_How the bloody hell does he do that?_

**BUT YOU’RE TOO KIND. NO DOUBT YOU’D APOLOGIZE AS YOU KILLED THEM. - SH**

**I JUST WOULDN’T DO IT IN THE FIRST PLACE. DOCTOR, REMEMBER? I TOOK AN OATH. - M**

**SO DID JOHN. HASN’T STOPPED HIM. BESIDES, YOU ALREADY KILLED ME. - SH**

**I’LL DO IT FOR REAL IF YOU CONTINUE TO PLAY THE BLOODY VIOLIN AT THREE A.M. - M**

**PROMISES, PROMISES, DOCTOR HOOPER. - SH**

Molly bit her lip, trying not to think about the implications of that statement.

_Sherlock doesn’t do innuendo. He probably has no idea how most people would take that._

**I THINK I’LL DO IT JUST TO SEE IF YOU FOLLOW THROUGH.** **THOUGH, YOU’D HAVE TO HAVE A PLAN BECAUSE I’M SURE I COULD EASILY PHYSICALLY OVERPOWER YOU. - SH**

Molly blushed at her wayward thoughts when she read that message.

_Molly Hooper! You are at work! And Sherlock is totally clueless regarding the implications of his messages. Mmm, but I’d be fine with him ‘physically overpowering’ me any day. STOP IT MOLLY!_

**I’M A MASTER PLANNER, REMEMBER? I PLANNED YOUR SUICIDE. - M**

**YES, YOU DID. AND SURPRISINGLY, I DIDN’T DIE. - SH**

**RUDE. - M**

**YOU LIKE IT. - SH**

_Wait, is Sherlock FLIRTING? Did I miss the memo about the world ending today? Molly chewed on her lip, thinking about how to respond._

**MAYBE. - M**

****ELIMINATED ALL OTHER POSSIBILITIES LEAVING THE WIFE’S LOVER.** SEE YOU AFTER WORK. - SH**

_Git._


End file.
